


Si on suit la liste...

by Melie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Family, Français | French, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Les Winchesters font les courses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si on suit la liste...

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

« Si on suit la liste, il nous faut : des pâtes, du sel pour cuisiner, du sel pour les monstres, de la viande, du PQ et... »

Sam lance un regard en coin à son grand frère, occupé à feuilleter des magazines.

« … plein de tartes.  
\- Bien. Tu veux grimper là-dedans ? »

Le petit garçon lève les yeux vers son père.

« Je suis trop grand pour monter dans le cadis.  
\- D'accord. »

Sam retient un soupir. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'ils font les courses ensemble, et il apprécie l'effort de son père, mais...

« On commence par quoi ?  
\- Le sel. »

Bien sûr. Le sel.


End file.
